


Big Time Hush

by kxn



Category: BTR - Fandom, Big Time Rush, Big Time Rush (Band), Big Time Rush (TV), Kpop - Fandom, bts, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gay, M/M, Sex, Teeth, Weird
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 20:30:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17752979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kxn/pseuds/kxn
Summary: Silly Nights with Login and Kendoll. Please excuse. THank you.





	Big Time Hush

**Author's Note:**

> *Teeth

-BIG TIME HUSH-

It was a busy night, Logan was sitting on his couch, building his christian minecraft server.  
A quiet creak goes unnoticed, with headphones in, Logan continues on gaming, unknowing of the body that'd enter the room.  
The unknown person approaches Logan, nearly too late for the gamer, when a gentle caress is placed upon his neck.

It was Kendall

"Hey brother, you forgot to brush your TEETH."

"No bro please, I just wanted some SAUSAGE"

"That won't do brother, I guess I needa clean it FOR YOU."

Kendall grasps Logan around the waist and suplexed his ass onto the bed. Pulling out a toothbrush as if a murder weapon.(edited)  
The brushes' plastic exterior shined in the moon light, contrasting with the opaque handle that pressed against Kendall's bear like hands(edited)  
Kendall laid Logan down upon his lap, Logan not wishing to anger the MAN who's massive shoulders nearly blocked out the moonlight that shined upon the boy's bed sheets.(edited)  
the toothpaste, (dentist approved btw) poured onto the brush's dense bristles, some accidentally spilling onto Logan's upper lip.

"I'll pick that up later." Kendall said, a smerk appearing on his white boi face  
He slowly brought the brush closer and closer into Logan's mouth.

Before aggressively pressing it upon the boy's incisors. The incisor's flat-front meshed almost perfectly with the brush's bristles. Toothpaste rubbed off onto his teeth like wet concrete, leaving a bleu stain

"What a dirty mouth we have here, I'll have to clean u up real nice." Kendall said, before pressing his brush further into his friend's mouth. The brushes curessed his canines, almost giving a passing lovers-hug as the brush was rubbed back and forth 

"Someone could get hurt if they got caught with these huh?" Kendall said. Logan laid embarassed as a feeling of submissive pleasure crept up his body, flairing his face

Kendall aggressively jammed his instrument into Logan's deepest corners - his premolars and molars. Logan's arms lifted, pressing against Kendall's chest, almost as a silent "no, stop." The teeth's blundness upon years of crunching dorito chip after dorito chip had their tole, placing a nest of mini crowns for the bristles to rub upon. Logan's arms fell limp and accepted his fate. Rigourous brushing took a toll on his, his jaw muscles felt weak, and his pants felt odd. The boy's mouth laid a white mess, of plaque and activated bubbling hygeine. The mix of saliva and toothpaste dripped around the corner of the boy's cheek and spilled onto the bedsheets. He smiled.  
Logan was left huffing and puffing on the bed, and Kendall left the room - both equally satisfied.  
The End.


End file.
